This is a re-submission for an NIH Exploratory/Developmental Research Grant (R21) aimed at the development of a novel laboratory paradigm to examine how Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) impacts workplace performance. This paradigm is theoretically grounded in the components necessary for successful workplace performance defined by U.S. Secretary of Labor's Commission on Achieving Necessary Skills (SCANS). It is our goal to validate a workplace simulation in order to assess the etiology of the deficiencies of adults with ADHD as they affect the workplace. In adult years, people with ADHD are at higher risk than those without the disorder for occupational dysfunction. Longitudinal studies document that core symptoms of the disorder cause persons with ADHD to change jobs more frequently, hold multiple jobs concurrently, and experience less satisfaction on the job. Additionally, a recent study has shown that the average loss of household income per person with ADHD ranged from $8,900 to $15,400. Yet, there is almost no information systematically documenting the nature of the functional deficits in adults with ADHD in the workplace. We have developed a laboratory protocol that measures each of the tasks and skills identified by SCANS for workplace success. Subjects will spend a full day performing workplace tasks that will include the following innovative features: 1) structured and unstructured activities;2) self report and observer rating;3) external validations of workplace functioning;and 5) specific proxy tasks for core features of ADHD (inattention, impulsivity and hyperactivity. The current proposal is to test a laboratory workplace that will systematically document the nature of the functional deficits in adults with ADHD in the workplace. This project will lay a foundation for future large-scale studies by developing an innovative new assessment tool to be used in assessing the impact of intervention strategies for ADHD on workplace performance. The Clinical and Research Programs in Pediatric Psychiatry and Adult ADHD at Massachusetts General Hospital provides access to large numbers of patients with ADHD, a strong history of research success and nationally recognized experts who will serve as the PI and faculty. This proposal is a programmatic extension of the decades of groundbreaking research focused on ADHD throughout the lifespan by our research group. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Developing a workplace laboratory for adults with ADHD is an important public health goal due to the high prevalence of occupational failure and economic burden of this population.